Another Member
by Mizuki Rico
Summary: Dia datang. Membawa sesuatu. Namun tidak bisa dilihat, tetapi dirasakan. Inilah yang dia inginkan. RnR! :3


Fanfic pertama yg saya tulis di fandom ini ohoho :3

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

**-Another Member-**

* * *

Cerah. Setidaknya itulah cuaca hari ini. Tidak hujan seperti kemarin-kemarin. Yaa, aku bersyukur hari ini cerah, karena aku org yg benci dgn hujan.

Di jalan, ramai oleh para siswa-siswi yang berangkat sekolah. Bersama temannya. Tidak denganku. Aku tidak keberatan hanya sendiri, Itu sudah biasa.

Sampai di kelas. Melihat orang lain mengobrol asyik dengan teman. Aku pun langsung menuju tempat duduk, di belakang, pojok, dekat jendela.

"Hari ini sama saja" gumamku.

.

Sekarang istirahat. "Mungkin aku akan ke kantin" pikirku. Aku pun berjalan keluar kelas.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa aneh. Perasaan berat, aneh, menyesakkan, hingga membuat dadaku sakit. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan, kakiku saja tumbang.

Masih dgn memegang dada, orang-orang lewat dan mengabaikanku. Sempat berpikir, "Mereka ga punya rasa peduli apa, tolongin kek" .

Tapi tak seharusnya aku berpikir begitu, "Mereka tak mungkin menolongku, aku selalu sendiri" .

.

Mendengar langkah kaki terburu-buru, dan seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Hey, kau tak apa?" Seorang pemuda bertanya, sambil menarik nafas karena lelah.

"Ugh! Tid.."

"Kau terlihat pucat. Sini aku bantu"

"Kita ke UKS ya." Lanjut si pemuda.

Aku tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Aku benar-benar sudah lemas dengan perasaan tadi.

.

.

Aku membuka mata. Seakan aku baru bangun tidur. Namun, aku mendadak bingung. Sejak kapan aku tidur? Atau tadi itu hanya mimpi?

Melihat sosok pemuda di depanku, mungkin bisa juga tadi aku pingsan.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar. Gimana? Sudah baikan?"

"Uh, dimana aku?"

"Kau di ruang UKS. Tadi kamu hampir pingsan di dekat kelasmu."

"Ooh.. Ugh!" Perasaan menyakitkan itu datang lagi. Semakin sakit.

"Hey, kau tak apa. Ini minum obat dulu."

"Hmm.. _Arigatou_. Kau siapa?"

"Aku Ichimoku Ren. Dari kelas 2B. Kau dari kelas 2A? Namamu?

"Enma Ai"

"Bagaimana keadaan mu?"

"Sepertinya sudah baikan"

"Untuk sementara waktu kau disini dulu. Sebentar, aku akan keluar dulu."

.

Aku masih memikirkan apa yg sebenarnya terjadi. Ini tidak biasa. Dan tiba-tiba. Aku berusaha mengingat sebelum-sebelumnya apakah terjadi hal yg aneh

juga, atau ada faktor yg membuat hal aneh ini terjadi. Tapi, tak ada satupun yg bersangkutan. Yang aku lakukan adalah hal biasa. Bila hal ini terjadi

karena ada sedikit terkait dengan sosialisasi, seharusnya tak mungkin ini bisa terjadi kepada seseorang sepertiku.

.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil datang. Pendek, berambut coklat, dgn pupil mata yg tidak biasa.

"Kamu siapa?"

"Onee-chan!" tersenyum. Namun, menurutku sedikit menyeramkan.

"Aku simpan bunga ini untukmu ya! Cepat sembuh. Hahaha"

"Hey, tunggu!"

Aku merasa aneh dgn bunga ini.

'Deg.. Dadaku semakin sakit, sangat sakit.

"Ugh! Ada apa ini? Apa yg sebenarnya terjadi?!"

.

.

"Enma! Enma! Kamu tak apa?"

"Ah… Ichimoku-san. Apa yg terjadi?"

"Kau tergeletak di lantai. Mengapa bisa jatuh?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku melihat ada anak kecil datang kesini."

"Apa kau mengenalnya? Pernah melihat sebelumnya?"

"Tidak. Dia sepertinya anak dari salah satu guru. Tapi aku tidak yakin."

"Ya sudah. Aku akan antar kamu pulang. Sudah pulangan kok."

"hmm.. iyaa"

"Hey, Enma. Apa bunga ini dari anak kecil itu?"

"Oh, iya.."

"Ada yg aneh dengan bunga ini.."

Serentak aku kaget. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Seharusnya pot berisi bunga selalu di isi dengan air. Tidak dengan ini. Ini dengan darah…

Tiba-tiba kaki gemetar, dan jatuh. Kakiku sekarang sudah sangat lemas dgn apa yg terjadi.

.

.

Aku sudah lelah. Hari ini sangat aneh. Aku benar-benar dibuat bingung. Sesampainya di rumah

"_Tadaima.." . _Tidak ada yg menjawab. Sepertinya kedua orang tuaku sedang pergi.

Tetapi saat hendak berjalan, aku terpaku.

Jejak kaki, merah, darah.

Kaget, sungguh kaget. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Seluruh badanku gemetar.

Aku berjalan mengikuti jejak kaki itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti benda yg jatuh..

'DUG

Sebuah benda menggelinding, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat jelas, karena mataku sudah terlalu lelah. Hingga benda itu berhenti tepat didepanku.

Sebuah kepala…

Kaget. Terpaku. Gemetar. Ketakutan. Dan bermacam-macam perasaan yg aku rasakan.

Langkah kaki terdengar. Semakin terdengar. Mendekat.

.

"Okaeri. Onee-chan!" tersenyum. Membawa pisau besar yang tajam. Dan membawa 1 kepala lagi, berambut panjang.

.

Buru-buru aku keluar rumah. Berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. "Apa yg terjadi dengan hari ini? Siapa anak itu? Apa yg dia lakukan di rumahku? 2 kepala yang dia bawa itu siapa? Mungkinkan orang tuaku?!". Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang terngiang di kepalaku. Aku pun berhenti mendadak.

Tiba-tiba tempat berbeda. Yang seharusnya aku dijalan, kini aku di daratan dekat sungai, dengan latar langit khas matahari terbenam. Oranye, tapi menakutkan.

Dan sekali lagi anak itu muncul di depanku, tersenyum.

* * *

**-To be Continue-**

* * *

Oke, segitu dulu. Next Chapter, di usahain cepet2. Mau reviews? Monggo ~~/o/


End file.
